


Telethons and Darlington

by DanieXJ



Series: Holidays [16]
Category: Bad Girls, ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is very fiery for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good news, I'm not gay."

Kerry was only barely listening to Randi. "Okay..."

"After all, there are entirely too many of y'all around this place anyway."

"Ah..."

Randi put her hands on her hips and cracked her gum. "Are you listenin' to me Doctor Weaver?"

"I am, continue..."

She nodded, "I just bit the bullet, and asked Lori out. We had dinner and then sex."

"Randi." There was a warning note in her voice.

"What? What? It's a natural occurrence for some of us. Anyway... I don't see what you see in it. No oomph... No..."

"Whoo-hoo?"

Randi scratched her head, "You guys have moved onto Buffy?"

"Three whole, very, very long seasons of unintelligible crap. Makes my head hurt."

Randi waved at Kerry, "Just wait, the best is yet to come, except Season Seven, Seven sucked."

Kerry met Randi's look with one of her own, "And what about Lori?"

Randi shook her head, "She seemed... amused by the whole thing actually."

"Well,..." Kerry closed the chart and gave Randi all her attention, "Lori was about three when Kim came out to her family... so..."

The doors sprung open and a gasping woman sitting on a gurney rolled through. "Pregnancy, thirty six weeks along."

Kerry quirked a grin, "It is Labor Day.."

Randi groaned, "That was bad Doctor Weaver."

oOOOOo

Kim checked the stove, it was off, and the toaster, unplugged. They needed groceries, lots of 'em, but Kerry was pulling a double. She didn't even have Henry along to get into buying mischief with since he was at a friends house. She locked the door behind her.

oOOOOo

Kerry pushed her bangs out of her eyes once, and then again. She hurfed.

Scissors appeared in front of Kerry's face and she chuckled, "Thank you Randi, no..."

Randi shrugged and put the scissors down, "You do know that when you're relationship free you have short hair, generally horrible looking, all severe and just yelling 'I'm frigid stay away'. But then, when you're with someone, you let it grow, and it gets all nice and shiny and just yells I'm gettin'..." Randi made an oof sound as a pair of rolled up socks hit her in the chest. "What the... Where?"

A smirk came to Kerry's face, "The lost and found." Randi dropped the socks like they were a bomb while making a cross between an 'eww' and 'gross' sound. Kerry shook her head, "Leave the psychology to Kim and her people."

Abby appeared, "She's right, and we have a couple of smoke inhalations coming in."

"Are curtains open?"

Abby nodded, "That's what I was going to do right now."

Kerry jumped as a large man in a Security Guard's uniform appeared right in front of her face. He was pasty white, his hair was cut in a military crew cut, most of it gray, and he had a hardened look to his face, and a scar down his left cheek. 

He didn't seem to want to give Kerry any personal space at all. What he didn't know was that he was dealing with Kerry Weaver. "Is there something I can do for you..." She glanced at his name tag, "Mr. Johnson?"

"Wallace, Wally... there was something about a tussle down here?"

Kerry shook her head, resisting the impulse to step away and take back her personal space. But she didn't know why he was crowding her, and she knew if she did step backwards Wallace Johnson would win his little confrontation. "Not today. Are you new?"

"You could tell that from the accent could ya. I was called down here because someone said a bloke was tossing the place."

Kerry met his eyes, "Actually Mr. Johnson, I make it a point to know everyone who works in my ER. I've never seen you before."

"Your ER?"

Randi spoke, "She's the Chief, she used to have a crutch that right now would be up your..."

"Miranda Fronczak..."

Randi smiled and went back to her work. "What. It was a good weapon. My favorite use, other than my brilliant take out of that dog bitten idiot, was when you speared the cup from Jerry's hands. Perfect aim. Oh, oh, or taking on the whole football team." Randi glanced at Wallace, "Football like, real football, not your crazy soccer that's called football."

Kerry glanced over at Randi, "Back to work Randi."

"Sir, yes, sir."

A smile came to Kerry's face, "Sorry to disappoint... Wallace, but no tussles today, but if you waited down here half an hour or so, there'll be one."

Wallace took a step back and turned, shaking his head and mumbling something about girls.

Neela appeared at the Admit desk, nearly running Kerry down. "Sorry Doctor Weaver."

"No problem. How're you doing on the other side Neela?"

"It's..." Neela seemed to glow, "Have you seen Abby?"

Abby appeared, "They're firemen."

Kerry frowned, "What house?"

Coughing came from the entrance to the ER as the doors slid open. Two firemen stumbled in followed closely by Craig Legaspi who looked tired, but seemed to be breathing fine.

"Craig?"

Craig winced, "I, uh, hope you have a change of clothes here."

Kerry gripped Craig's arm, "What happened? Tell me now."

"Henry?"

"Uh, at, at Steve's I think."

Craig nodded, "Kim's car was gone... where could she be?"

Kerry squeezed his arm so hard he looked down and back up. "Tell me what happened? Now Legaspi."

"Your house, it burned to the ground."

Kerry didn't even speak, she picked up the Admit desk's phone, she dialed from memory. A second later she slammed it down, "Voicemail, damn."

Kerry started to move, but Craig stopped her, "The car wasn't there Kerry. She's okay."

Kerry pushed Craig away, "You don't know that for sure." She stopped speaking abruptly and gripped the edge of the desk. Her face and hands both went white and Craig grabbed her before she could fall. "We'll si..."

"No... no..."

Kerry gritted her teeth, and stood up straight. She pushed Craig's arms away and stared down at the numbers on the phone. "Go check on your firefighters, I have to call Steve's mom, get him sorted out..." Craig stared at Kerry for another moment. Kerry managed to stand up straight until Craig disappeared from sight. She groaned and closed her eyes. "Oh, God Kim, be okay..."

oOOOOo

Kim tapped on the steering wheel. Satellite radio was the great invention of the twenty first century, although the iPhone was nothing to sneeze at.

She turned the music up with a smile. Kerry loved the song. Grace Jones. Ring of Fire, Kim had worked so hard to broaden Kerry's music boundaries to Pop, real Rock, Broadway shows. Kim mumbled, "Ethel Merman's just as great s Grace Jones."

Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the car bearing down on her back bumper, or maybe it was the fact that she was thinking about Kerry and Henry, but she never heard or felt the impact.

The light had just turned green as she sniffed the air, "Something's burning."

She shook her head and the world turned upside down at once it was like she was flying and yet flat on her back. The noise was horrendous and then just like that it all stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry's head snapped up, "A bus is pulling in." She was out the door before anyone could even speak. She got outside and spotted Di, "You're with me." As the back door opened she was ready to rip Doris and her partner a new one. But everything stopped as she saw who was on the gurney.

She didn't hear the bullet or anything other than the beating of her heart until she was in the trauma room at the head of Kim's gurney. She blinked, the tools to intubate were in her hands and Abby was bumping her hip and calling her name.

"No, no..." She shook her head, "I have it. The other driver?" Kerry intubated Kim all on instinct, connecting everything without losing a beat. "Well?"

Doris spoke, "Dead on the scene, on his way to Upton."

"Oh?"

Carlos appeared next to Kerry, "Abby..."

Abby nodded, trying to move Kerry again, "I've got it Carlos."

Kerry fought her, "NO... no, damnit, not again, please, not again."

Carlos practically dragged Kerry from the Trauma room, and Kerry fought him all the way to the bench he practically threw her down on. "Hey, hey..." He slapped her and ducked as a fist came whizzing towards him. "Do you trust your staff."

Kerry yanked her arms away from Carlos and slumped deeper into the chair. "Not with her. Not again..." She put a hand to her head and looked around, "I have to do something, I have to help. I have to..."

"Sit your ass down and wait for your son to get here."

Kerry stared at Carlos, "I can't do this again Carlos."

"You won't."

Kerry closed her eyes and sat there. Finally she took a breath, stood, and opened her eyes. She put a hand on Carlos' arm and guided him into the doctor's lounge. "What happened?"

"Kerry.."

"Tell. Me. What. Happened. Now."

Carlos held his hands up, "We had to destroy the car to get her out."

"I don't give a damn about the car Carlos, keep going."

Carlos frowned, "A Hummer, rented they think, crashed through a red light. Hit her in the driver's side, he flew out his front window and... well, went splat. He was going fast, too fast. I know she has a broken arm. Other than that I was focusing on other things." He took Kerry's chin in his hand and turned her head so their gazes met. "You have to let it out Ker, you..."

"No... God, you're just like your sister." She jerked her chin from his hand, "No, if I didn't care I wouldn't be in this damn, this, this... mess."

She powered out the lounge door. There was a purpose to her step but Carlos could see that the anger, confusion, and pain she had displayed before was crammed in the recesses of her brain, and put down in the pit of her soul.

She caught up to Kim's gurney, "Di, you stay with her. Who's the surgeon?"

Abby answered, "Dubenko, and Neela's Ortho guy as well."

Di spoke nervously, "What if he kic..."

"Then you tell him that I may not be the Chief of Staff anymore, but it won't matter when I get done with him." She paused, "But, he won't kick you out. Go..."

The elevator door opened, the elevator was blessedly empty. After a moment the doors closed, winging its car and passengers up towards surgery.

Kerry peeled her eyes from the elevator door and looked at Abby. "That's Kim's blood."

"Kerry..."

"Clean up, we have patients."

Abby glanced over at Haleh as Kerry moved away. "That's not good."

"But she's right."

oOOOOo

Randi looked one way, then the other and slipped through the morgue door. She slammed a knee into a desk, at least she hoped it was a desk, but managed to let out only a small squeak of pain.

She jumped as a voice came from the darkness, "Lookin' for someone?"

Randi held a hand to her chest as the lights came up, "Why?"

"You like sneaking around morgues?"

Randi frowned at the gray haired woman, "I need to know who the other driver was, in the Hummer."

The woman crossed her arms over her scrub covered chest, "Why?"

"I think it was on purpose."

"I wouldn't be able to tell..."

Randi bit back a snappish reply, focusing on why she was there. "Look, I think it was her husband, Doctor Ken Court."

The woman's head tilted, "And why do you care?"

"They're my friends... And Kim's up there somewhere, dying because some jerk plowed into her with a Hummer, a damn truck that shouldn't even be on the streets."

"I won't say his name, but you're right, as far as the who... The rest is up to the police."

Randi took a breath and let it out slowly, "And he's dead?"

The woman stared at Randi, "What do you do here, what's your name?"

"Randi Fronczak, I'm a clerk upstairs."

The woman let her arms drop to her sides, "Hmmm..."

Randi crossed her arms over her chest, "What about you?"

"Ah, I thought you knew. Doctor Upton, Gray Upton. Would you do something for me Ms. Fronczak?"

Randi shrugged and narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't involve dead bodies, does it?"

Gray let a chuckle loose, "Ah, no... but if you get a moment can you give me a call..." She handed Randi a card with her cell phone number on it. "...when you hear something about Kim?"

Randi looked down at the card and back up at Gray, "Uh, yeah, of course. Sorry I disturbed you."

Gray shook her head, "You didn't, stop by any time."

Randi opened her mouth and closed it, shaking her head, "Probably not..."

Gray smiled, "Your loss and... thank you."

oOOOOo

"If she were like this on a normal day I'd say, call Kim..."

"But we can't, so we watch her in pain." Abby turned to Frank. "Is Kim out of surgery yet."

"Don't know."

Randi appeared and spoke, "She's not."

Frank glanced over at his fellow clerk, "You're off."

Randi shrugged, "I had something to do. She's not out yet, but I'm going up there."

Abby looked at Kerry and then Randi, "Do you think you can get her to go upstairs with you?"

Randi glanced over at curtains where Kerry seemed to be just getting finished with a patient. "Have you tried?" Abby shrugged, "And yet you think I could?" Abby nodded. Randi straightened her jacket over her shoulders and went towards Kerry.

Abby watched as Randi put a hand on Kerry's shoulder and spoke to her. There was no confrontation in Randi's body language. "She's almost better at it than Kim. It's like they're twins, Randi and Kerry, their births separated by years. Sorta weird to watch."

A chortle came from behind Abby, "No one is better at talking Kerry out of her... quirks, than my sister. I hope she gets her upstairs."

Abby turned, "Craig, right?" Craig nodded, "Did I hear you say earlier that Kerry's house burned?"

Craig nodded, "To the ground."

They both looked up as they heard Henry's voice, "Mama..."

Kerry hefted the boy into her arms, "C'mon, let's go upstairs and wait for Kim."

Henry's face had a frown on it, "Is Kim gonna go away forever?"

Kerry held Henry tighter, "I hope not Henry... will you keep us company?" He nodded and sniffed back tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Kerry slowly opened her eyes. Henry was splayed over her lap, a few chairs down Rose was asleep on an equally asleep Charles' shoulder in the surgical waiting room. In the corner sat Lori, wide awake, though she looked like she could use a lot of Zzs too.

Dubenko walked in and both Lori and Kerry looked up. Kerry carefully put Henry down on the chair and went over to Dubenko. "Tell me."

"She came through the surgery fine, but... she's in a coma, there was swelling..."

Kerry put a hand against the wall to hold herself up. The world wasn't as solid as it had been just moments before. It was an unknown, yet known hand that gripped her waist before she could fall. "You should sit."

"I want to see her."

Dubenko nodded, "Just give the nurses a few minutes." Kerry nodded back slowly.

Di maneuvered Kerry back to the seat next to the still sleeping Henry. "I'll..."

"No, stay... please."

Di looked mightily uncomfortable and blinked as Lori sat down on the other side of Henry. "You have..." She swallowed, "I'm..."

Kerry grabbed Di's hand, "Please..."

Di sank down into the chair next to Kerry. She mumbled, "Is County always this... draining?"

Lori grumbled right back, "Constantly..."

Di chuckled a tired chuckle, without Kerry downstairs the ER seemed to be semi-imploding.

Kerry stood suddenly, "I... I'll be back."

Di and Lori watched Kerry leave the waiting room. Di frowned, "She's... she holds it in? Only lets Kim in?"

Lori nodded, "For the most part. We crazy Legaspis have seen a bit of the softer side of Weaver, and the Lopezes as well. How is Carlos anyway, still seein' him since the Fourth of July? He's like, a century younger than you right?"

"You're funny. Why are you giving me grief anyway?"

Lori chuckled, "You're part of the family Di... want me to draw you a tree? It'd be pretty, lotsa branches, even more leaves."

Di put a hand on her forehead. "I wanted to be a doctor. Instead of just another year of medical school I get my birth mother, apparently a half-aunt, though I think she's been dodging both Doctor Weaver and I, never see her at the Admit desk anymore. And, of course, the Legaspis and Lopezes. Present company included." Di shook her head and looked towards the hallway, "Should we check on Doctor Weaver?"

Lori shook her head, "Nah, leave her be. We'd just make her clam up. If my sister was..." Lori trailed off and shook her head, "Hey." She bumped Di's shoulder, "Why should you care if we should check on her..."

"I..."

Lori smiled as she leaned back and closed her eyes, "Yep, you are sooo in the family now."

oOOOOo

Kerry leaned against the wall next to the nurses station with her eyes closed. She looked like crap, her eyes were tinged with red, her hair pulled up in a small ponytail, and dark circles under both eyes.

"Excuse me."

Kerry didn't open her eyes, "Not a nurse." She wasn't using pronouns, she really was tired.

"Please, I... could you take a look at somethin' for me? Someone."

Kerry opened her eyes and was surprised to find a well looking woman about her height standing in front of her. The woman had brown hair cut to shoulder length and eyes that seemed to take in everything. "Two Brits in the same day. Pin a rose on me. Look... I'm not on duty and my... my... I'm about a half a breath from either taking that fire axe to everything in this place or breaking down in tears again, and I'd rather not do either in public."

The woman didn't blink, "Please Doctor."

Kerry took a deep breath in, "Where is she? And what's wrong with her?"

Now the woman blinked, "How'd you know it was a woman?"

Kerry shook her head "I have many skills." Even as she said the words she closed her eyes, wondering how the hell she'd picked up lines from Xena and how Kim had gotten so entangled in her life, "Sorry, lead the way."

oOOOOo

Abby came into the waiting room and frowned, "Where's Kerry?"

Lori looked up, "I thought you might know."

Abby shook her head, "No... is someone in with Kim right now?"

"Mom and Dad." Lori shook her head as she drew in a deep breath. "She looks so... she's my big sister, she's always, always been an adult in my eyes, and she's never disappointed me, never not been there for me."

Abby put an arm around the twenty-six year old woman. "She'll be okay. This is Kim we're talking about."

A laugh bubbled from Lori, "Plus, if she's not, Kerry'll kill her."

Abby smiled sadly.

oOOOOo

Kerry picked Henry up, "Hey bud..." She'd finished with the Scottish sounding Brit and then they'd told her that Henry was down in the ER.

"Randi's teaching me things."

Randi swallowed as she stood from the couch in the doctor's lounge. "I need to go..."

"Of course, thank you Randi."

Randi paused at the door of the lounge and turned, "You seem... is Kim going to be okay?"

Kerry looked down at Henry and back up to Randi. "Everything went well... it... you know how these things go."

Randi nodded, "My thoughts are with you guys."

"Thank you."

Randi left and Henry pulled on Kerry's hand, "Mama, can we see Kim, please?"

"We're going there right now."

Henry nodded much more seriously than his almost five years, "Good."

oOOOOo

"Oh..."

Abby blinked, "Sorry... I came in like a Rhino in a china shop. I didn't know someone else was in here."

"I can close the curtain..."

Before Abby could answer the woman Kerry and Henry walked in, hand in hand. Kerry blinked, "Ah, Helen right?"

Abby hefted Henry so he was on the edge of Kim's, "Where have you been?"

Kerry moved over until she was standing behind Henry. "Actually here... well..." She gestured with her head towards Helen, the woman she'd met in the hall earlier. "Over there, and then picking the tyke up."

Abby frowned, "I..." She shook her head, "I should go. Pick up Joey. If... do you have somewhere to stay? If you don't..."

"Considering that my home is, that everything I own is... right about here. If they have the guts to kick me out, I'll be in the doctor lounge downstairs. Or perhaps my office."

"I'll bring a change of clothes for you though Kerry..."

Kerry opened her mouth to say no, but instead just nodded, "Thank you Abby."

Abby gripped Kerry's arm over Kim's legs, trying in any way she could to reassure Kerry, "She'll make it." She squeezed her hand and let go as she turned, "And have a goodnight."

Abby left, and Henry cleared his throat, "Who's the lady?"

Kerry glanced across the room at Helen. "Well, that's Ms. Helen Stewart." Henry nodded, "This is my son, Henry."

Helen smiled, "It's good to meet ya Henry. The... lady takin' her sweet time wakin' up is Nikki... Nikki Wade."

Kerry blinked, "Oh..."

Helen shook her head and sank down into a chair next to Nikki's bed. "It's been..."

"Years right?"

Helen closed her eyes, "Yeah..." After a moment she opened her eyes and pinned Kerry with an intense look. "We're citizens ya know. Have our first Presidential election this November. For what it's worth."

"Mama..."

Kerry pulled her gaze from Helen and to her son, "Henry."

"Is Kim gonna die like Mommy?"

Helen blinked in surprise as Kerry spoke, "NO..." Henry sniffed and Kerry hugged him to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell. No hon, she's not going to..." She didn't bother to finish her thought, that Kim couldn't die, Kerry wouldn't know how to stay together again if Kim died.

There was a knock on the door frame. "Excuse me..."

Florina nodded, "I thought he could have a sleepover could have a sleep over. With his cousins."

Henry looked between Kim and his grandmother, and then at Kerry, "Mama..." Kerry could see in his eyes that he didn't know if he was supposed to go or not.

"Do you want to go Henry?" Henry shrugged, "I'll stay here with Kim tonight," she gave Henry's stomach a tickle, "Tell her all about when you were a cute little kid. You should go with your grandma. When Kim wakes up, I'll call you."

"Even really early?"

"Especially really early."

"Promise?"

Kerry kissed the top of Henry's head. "I promise kiddo." He nodded and kissed Kerry's cheek before Kerry helped him down. He took a hold of Florina's hand and as they left Kerry took a breath. "Sorry... my..." Kerry took Kim's hand in hers and shook her head, "Our family tree is... big and... boisterous."

A half a smile came to Helen's lips. "I've seen every shape, size and flavour of family. This one has two parents and an older brother who won't give 'er the time of day. I have a father that I'll never please. Yours seems very supportive."

Kerry was silent for a moment before she shook her head, "It's ironic, I'm not related to any of them by blood. But, they are actually surprisingly supportive. How long have you and Nikki been together?"

"Seven." Helen paused, "Or Ten years, depending on how you count."

"Relationship turbulence."

"That'd be one way to describe it."


	4. Chapter 4

"God, he's a wanker..."

Kerry blinked sleep out of her eyes, "What?"

"Tosser, flim flam artist, idiot, jerk..."

Kerry managed to focus her eyes on the TV, "Ah, Kevin... something. The man with all the answers, debt, weight, and all diseases... so far..." Kerry shook her head, "What time is it anyway?"

"Five in the mornin'."

Kerry stood and stretched her arms above her head. "May I ask you something?"

"How I met Nikki?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, what happened to her?"

Helen had Nikki's hand in both of hers. "We came from San Francisco to Chicago. Nikki's dream. Her... Santa Fe you could say. It didn't work out the way we thought, so, we came to Chicago. A week ago she was mindin' her self, working on a client's yard. She... we have a gardening service. She was shot. They... they killed her client, Juney, and her young baby. Nikki hasn't woken up yet."

Kerry trailed off, "Did they get him?" Helen shook her head, "Did they remove the bullet, did she get through surgery alright?" Helen nodded. "That's good."

Helen took a deep breath, "I know, and we've been through worse. She'll wake up. She bloody well better wake up." Helen paused, "And your Kim?"

"A Hummer ran her down."

"It was Ken..."

Kerry looked up and Helen looked over, "Randi..." Kerry looked over. "Helen Stewart, Randi Fronczak." She paused, "What do you mean?"

Randi swallowed and couldn't look at Kerry. "I think I saw you two when you came in."

"Miranda..." Kerry tried to get Randi's focus back on her, not the two others in the room. "Please, just... pretend I'm Henry or something..."

Randi finally met Kerry's eyes again and smiled a bit, "Generally I first bribe your son..." Kerry raised an eyebrow, "I... I had this sinking feeling when I heard what happened. I went down and saw Doctor Upton... it... Ken, Court, your ex, he was the driver."

Kerry just stood at the end of Kim's bed with a stunned look on her face. She didn't speak even as Randi came over and hugged the shorter woman. After a half a second the red head put her hands on Randi's back and hugged the clerk back.

After a moment Randi took a step back and stared down at Kim. "Damn, she looks so..." Randi shook her head, "Not like Doctor Legaspi." She shook herself out of it, "I need to go. But you'll call us if anything changes? Or if you need anything at all."

Kerry nodded, "Of course."

Randi left and Kerry rubbed at her eyes. Helen studied the red head. "What do ya do here then?"

"I'm Chief of the Emergency Department, she's Chief of Psych." Kerry paused, "How did you two meet?"

Helen's eyes twinkled a little, "Do you plan on to reciprocate with your sordid tale?"

Kerry shrugged, "Sure, why not. It'll take my mind off... sure."

"I was her Wing Governor."

Kerry stared at Helen. "That's... university wing... prison wing? You were a... warden of..."

"G wing, HMP Larkhall . Since you recognized her name ya must know why she was banged up."

"Killing the police officer who tried to rape her girlfriend. Yes, I read about it, and the appeal." Kerry tilted her head to one side, "I found the story interesting. I guess it was my subconscious yelling at me, trying to tell me that I was a lesbian."

"You haven't known all your life?"

Kerry shrugged, "Maybe, but technically I stuck with men until I met... until I met Kim."

"That's... everything with Nikki, that was a while ago." She looked down at Nikki and brushed a bit of hair off her forehead. "Alternating-ly the best and worst thing I've ever done in my life."

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "I think you're going to have to explain that one to me."

oOOOOo

Sam watched the new guard, Wally something, drag the teen male out the door of the ER. She shook her head. "He seems competent."

Frank rolled his eyes, "He's a Brit, they don't even know how to use guns."

Neela walked up and filed a chart, "That's not quite true anymore."

Abby appeared next to Neela, "Are we going to work, or chat for the rest of the day."

Neela looked over at her friend, "Feeling the Chief Resident role with Doctor Weaver gone."

"Sam... Frank..."

Frank rolled his eyes and Sam went towards Exam One.

"Have you heard anything?"

Abby shook her head, "I haven't, sorry, but..."

"You have to work. You'll call..."

Abby nodded, "Second I hear anything."

oOOOOo

Helen had gone down to get a bit of breakfast. Kerry was simply staring down at Kim and it happened. "Blue eyes..."

Kim looked up at Kerry with a frown, and croaked out, "Wh-where?"

"You're in the hospital." Kerry took Kim's hand in her own. The blonde looked down.

"Wh-where?"

The pit of Kerry's stomach wasn't feeling well, there was something different in Kim's eyes. "Chicago, Illinois."

Kim met Kerry's eyes again, "Who are... you?"

Kerry closed her eyes and felt Kim take her hand away. "Damn."


End file.
